Return
by liuxue
Summary: She never expected him to return. Epically to see her children.
1. Preparations 1

**Return**

**She never expected him to return. Epically to see her children.**

* * *

She could stare out the window all she wanted, but that would change nothing but the time. Being an adult now, she knew what loneliness was. Though, never had she felt the isolation from Termina.

Romani had always wanted the boy in green to go back to her. She was 21 and lonely. Without her Grasshopper to accompany her, she could not feel any joy. Her sister had died of an accident. And she was only 30.

Romani had a feeling that once the ranch closed down, she would be out, she would join her sister in peace. Of course, she did not wish for that to happen. She did not wish for her to live a short life. But what could a person do when their source of happiness is gone?

"Mummy! Could you help me?" She turned towards her little 16 year old daughter. The little girl was trying to catch a cucook that fled. Romani could feel her thin lips curve into a slight smile and a soft laugh escaped her throat when her daughter fell into the mud.

"Antje, I'm coming!" she ran towards her daughter. She held her hand towards her daughter and smiled. What she didn't know was that she was being pulled into the mud while the little girl got out.

"Hey!" Romani shouted. She stared at her daughter for a moment, realizing how much she looked like her father.

Her bright blond hair was covered in mud but still shone. Her baby blue eyes were not dull but not too bright, the perfect combination. She had pale skin despite being in the sun so long to do farm work.

The only thing different was her clothing. Instead of the green tunic Link always wore, Antje's clothes were much more 'fancy' in a way. She had on a green qi-pao, something that a person by the name 'Green'. The qi-pao itself was a masterpiece. It was forest green and on the bottom had faint golden markings. She only wore it when a special occasion came up. If Romani remembered correctly, it was no special occasion today.

"Antje, why are you wearing that?" Romani had a genuine curiosity in her voice. Her daughter smiled brightly and said, "Cause today, a man will be coming here!"

Romani tilted her head sideways to show her confusion. She was never informed that a person was going to their ranch. If she had, Romani would have prepared herself, Antje and her other daughter, Caryn, all made up and stuff. Of course, knowing this very late resulted in her rushing and worrying. It was true luck that Antje had the brains to wear the qi-pao today. Even though it was a little muddy at the top and at the ends.

"Why wasn't I told?" Romani asked in a mono voice. She hid her anger behind her eyes.

"I thought Kafei had already told you. He said he had," Antje said oh-so-innocently. Romani knew the second meaning behind it, "I didn't want to tell you because you would not accept it even though it's already done." Antje was a smart kid and Romani couldn't deny that even though she wished she could.

"When is he coming?" the woman could only sigh. She could at least get Caryn ready, hopefully in time.

"In," Antje checked her watched. "30 minutes?"

Romani's face paled when she heard that. In that short span of time, she could probably only get half of Caryn done. "Caryn's already made up if you're wondering. I had time in the morning to do that." Romani silently thanked the gods for those two sentences and ran up stairs.

"Make yourself extra beautiful mommy!"

Romani didn't know the meaning of that sentence but she didn't care. She listened to her daughter just so she didn't disappoint the younger girl.

* * *

After thirty minutes of getting dressed and making sure her hair was in place, she came down looking gorgeous.

She wore a short beige sundress that hugged her curves. Her nails were painted a light cool toned taupe. The red locks on her head that were always tied up into a low ponytail were now let loose.

Her face was not caked on with make-up like some girls, but still had subtle hints of cosmetics. Her cheeks were pretty much glowing with the light pink tint on them. Her lips looked painted on with her smile and the beige baby pink lipstick and clear gloss. Her eyes looked wider with the black liquid liner and white eye-shadow.

She walked down the wooden stairs with caution as the pink ballerina flats were important to her. It was the last gift her sister gave her. She stepped out of the house to show her daughters how she looked.

The sixteen-year-old Antje smiled and clapped her hands while the eleven-year-old Caryn grinned with her dark blue eyes shinning with the sun.

Antje checked her watch her again and saw the time. "10 more minutes mom. Let's get ready the dinner?"

Romani simply nodded while following her daughters inside the house while looking back occasionally.

**-End Of Chapter 1-**

* * *

**A/N: My first LoZ story. I guess I just really like Romani to be making this story. Um.. LinkxRomani in case you didn't know. Antje and Caryn are my OCs. Um.. I will post a picture of those two on my dA soon enough. So yeah, bye~**

**~Snwoy**


	2. He is back

**Return**

******She never expected him to return. Epically to see her children.**

* * *

Of course, the three girls were in the kitchen. Romani was preparing most of the dinner while Antje was chopping the vegetable and meat and Caryn was getting the drinks ready. The sixteen-year-old smiled slightly but her eyes showed worry.

"Ma," she placed her hand over her mom's. "Please just go and rest, Caryn and I will take care of everything!" Caryn looked at her weird while Antje just kept her face bright. Romani looked at them with question in her eyes but said nothing. Who would pass up a free break? But Romani didn't trust Antje with the stove. Once she did, and she almost burnt the house down, within two minutes.

"If you promise me you won't burn down the house again," Romani said with uncertainty. It was just in her nature to be like that, _the motherly type_ as Link would always say.

"_You'll grow up to be a great mother one day, you know that Romani?"_ _Said girl blushed at the question. She nodded and smiled, "You be the one with me, right?" The blonde boy nodded his head, his face mirroring Romani's._

Romani was broken out of her daydream when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft smile from her older daughter. "Of course I won't. Plus, I'm sure the person wouldn't mind a simply cooked meal. He is quite old-school after all, and not that important to the people of Termina." Of course, Romani knew that she was lying. They wouldn't be in fancy clothing if the person was not important, but it was nice to know that her own daughter didn't want her to worry. _Luckily_, Antje thought, _Ma doesn't know who is coming._

Romani walked to the living room, but not before looking back at her children to make sure they were okay. Though, Romani felt guilty for leaving her daughters to do the dirty work, she did need the rest. She laid her small body against the couch and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't even try. All of her dreams were filled with either Link and her laughing and imagining what could have been or her sister's death. The two things that she had never wanted to think about.

She could fall asleep after two minutes of thinking though.

* * *

Antje looked at her mother's peaceful sleeping face. She almost looked like an angel, an angel that didn't want to be touched. Antje had always wondered what it would have been like to meet her father, after sixteen years. She finally does get the chance.

_-FlashBack-_

"_It's a big favour your asking here, little girl," Kafei said. He ruffled Antje's hair, hoping to mess it up. Antje sighed and closed her eyes, trying to produce tears to convince the president._

"_I know that. I know what I'm asking is a little risky, maybe even a lot, but is it that wrong to see my father?" __**Wise words from a wise girl, **__Kafei thought. He sighed and even though he was opposed to the idea, he granted her permission and called her father. Antje stayed and hear what he was saying and smiled softly._

_After a while, Kafei ended the call and hugged Antje, "He's coming in two days. Get ready by then, okay?" He released her from the hug, "Also, please don't tell you mother. I'll tell her, soon." Antje nodded and wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "Thank you, uncle Kafei."_

_-FlashBackEnd-_

Antje looked down at the floor, almost whispering to herself how grateful she is to Kafei. She told her little sister to get the dinning table ready while she went to her room to get something.

She ran up the stairs to her room. She got in and clenched her jaw, her hands touching every bit of space on her study table. Finally, she laid her head on the table and sighed, something she had been doing a lot since she thought of the idea. She let her hand go underneath the wooden table and onto a piece of plastic. Antje ripped it out and stared at it. It was a picture of her mother and father, although it wasn't clear how her father looked like, she could guess.

Her sharp ears heard the doorbell ring, something she was glad for. She went downstairs after putting the picture back on her desk. After reaching the couch, she shook her mother awake and smiled. **Hopefully, everything goes well in the end.**

Antje went and unlocked the door. Color Romani surprised when she saw who it was. Antje hugged the man while all the man said was, "Wow, my story must have been really popular, huh?" He hugged Antje back with all his might, not even noticing that the girl was like the female version of him.

"Welcome back, Link." Romani's voice broke Link out of his happiness. Antje stood next to him and looked happy while Caryn stood in the middle, preparing to stop anything bad that could possible happen.

"Hello, Romani."

* * *

**A/N: So this is the second chapter of Return! I hope you all like it even though it's not as long as the last chapter! -sigh- I'm a very bad author.**

**Review Replies(try saying that five times fast):**

**ME: Yes, Antje and Caryn are Romani's daughters. And I can't reveal that so quickly, otherwise there would be no build-up. No build-up = no viewers, no viewers= a big punch and kick to my self-esteem. So, all I can say is maybe. Who knows, I might change the plot later to say Romani was raped. Nobody knows. Anyways, thanks for the lovely review~**

**~Snowy**


End file.
